littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
2012/07/30 Version 1.11.2 *New adventure map, access with new portal on your empire's northern edge **Can go on 15 adventures/day for free. Can exceed limit by spending mojo **New tasks, related to adventure map **Higher level adventure tasks has an attempt limit **Bosses can drop loot and fragments **Fragments used as material **Castle/Fort adventure progress is separated *New building: **Warehouse: Store Gold+Crystal to protect from looting. ***Warehouse task added *Iron wheel HP and Attack increased across all levels *Hero inventory increased to 64. Additional fragment inventory space added, also 64 *You can now win more than one of the same hero equipment *Battles: **2x/4x Speedup option **Auto-spell option ("Host Enabled" button on top left) **General change in AI formation organization ***Prioritizes close range units in the middle, vs long range units ***Berzerker and Behemoth likely placed in the middle, vs the front ***Succubus positioned as far in the rear as possible *Spells: **Spell cast delay removed - Spells are instantly cast as soon as hero enters spell casting motion **Change in Archer's Spirit ***Lasts a lot less than before (almost useless for Berserker and Behemoth) **Change in 3x3 Spells (Fire Blast, Blue Flare, Demon Blast) ***Area of effect reduced slightly **Shattering Light ***Area of effect increased slightly **Change in Voodoo Spells (Voodoo Strike, Red Bones, Deep Purple) ***Voodoo bolts launched all at the same time in succession ***Spell bombards area on the unit, instead of "locking on" to the unit ***This leads to an overall damage reduction vs groups of 1x1 units, and can outright miss 2x2 units and heroes *New NPC Units **Thief: 19 Attack (1 Range), 22 Attack (2 Range), Piercing Attack, Light Armor **Thier Cavalry: 30 Attack (1 Range), Normal Attack, Light Armor *Building upgrades follow a tier graphical upgrade, like units *New roulette wheel design for arena. Lottery building remains the same. 2012/06/13 Version 1.10.6 reached Player Observation *When Clicking on a friends gold, crystal or troops that are already protected from a previous player wording is now "Just Let it go, Somebody already helped with the harvest for this player" Previously it said "Just let it go, Somebody already finished the acquisition for this player" *When Clicking on a friends gold, crystal or troops that have already been stolen from a previous player wording is now "Have some respect for property rights!" Previously "Somebody already stole from this player??" *When attacking a player the options are now "Solo Attack and Assist Attack" Previously it was "Attack and Assist Attack" *When Clicking on a friend it now says "Remove Friend" instead of "Remove" (Glad they cleared that one up!) *When force closing a battle or fleeing, a list of losses is now displayed, similar to the one seen after a win. *Windmill while sending / receiving data to / from server now turns without the little pause after one turn. *Producing units is now back to the old way, when there is first the windmill showing an update, instead of bringing you right to your land view. *The bug was fixed, that when fixing equipment, only 10 % of the listet amount of gold was removed. (At least for high level equipment, like the last weapon. Seen it for Succubus and Behemoth. Bug did not apply to spells.) 2012/05/21 Version 1.10.5 reached Player Observation *When buying units, produce gold or crystals or upgrade units, a symbol of the action appear larger in the top right corner and stand out for a moment before fading away. *You get more MOJO for 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50 $, e.g. for 20 $ you now get 680 Mojo instead of 571. *Hero spells are immediately cancelled when the Hero casting them dies, e.g. front target fireball now disappears in mid flight. 2012/05/15 Version 1.10.4 reached Player Observation *Fixed the ICS issue *You can find Items in chests (this Observation is from me Alexandro001, but a friend told me, that he made this observation two updates before Version 1.10.4) 2012/05/09 Version 1.10.3 reached Player Observation *Language changed to language of your land (but quality is very bad or google like) *Load time after production was reduced 2012/05/03 Version 1.10.2 reached Player Observation *Player names in chat are now clickable *If you were transferred to China server, bad news, you are still at China server. 2012/04/28 Version 1.10.1 reached Player Observation *Took 12 hours to update *Update might cause you to transfer into a china server *Cannot add friends back from different server *Formation can now be saved to 3 different slots (F1, F2, F3) *6 New sets can be bought from the store, 2 sets for each hero *Update units *New resource Ruby ("Magic Spar") *Can now sell Jail Cells *Can now chat with other online users, new icon on the bottom of screen opens up chat box. *Units levels can now be increased similar to heroes leveling *Priests dont stop to heal units above and beyond their lane *Knights now have heavy armor 4 instead of 3 *Item level changed, e.g. tier 6 weapon now needs level 31, 32, or 33 (depending on equipment) instead of 25 *In arena battles your last battle formation is remembered and put on the field from the start *Land can be expanded 3 more times. *Defence and Attack positions can be swapped around *3 new military buildings *New Tasks added *Magic Spar added to roulette wheel and daily login reward *Level cap raised to 40 2012/03/29 Version 1.7.4 reached Player Observation *Possible to build 6 units at the same time. *Castle building colors restored to original colors. *Snow for building colors are different than the castle building colors. *Individually delete friend requests. *Scrolls back to previous position in friendslist after viewing an friends empire. *Move building interface change. *Whether or not a player has conquered you, he will be in your rival list as long as he attempted conquest on you. NOTE: this was a bug and it has been fixed now!!! *Players you wish to attack through the Prison Cell sometimes have their names written in red lettering or are in 'jail' and cannot be attacked 2012/03/20 Version 1.7.3 reached Player Observation *Hero level 10 is not anymore the last level! *Needed XP for Hero level changed! *Magic Temple (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from violet into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Stable (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from brown into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Magic Library (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into violet. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Red-Shingled House (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from brown into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Gold Mine (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into green. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Crystal Mine (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into dark blue. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Shooter Range (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from green into light blue. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *New Footman with plate on the arena and castle maps.(The sign that says "FORMATION" in your castle) *Units overview screen in the castle counts all kinds and numbers of units similar where these are. 2012/03/14 Market Patch Notes Joint alliance with assistant attack, strengthen your fighting force exponentially! Friend coalition with multi defence, make your castle impregnable! Here comes the domineering debut of fort city, double hero double dreams! The latest version has mixed up with new elements of fort city, alliance attack and multi-defence on the basis of the game originals, adding increasingly strategic and tactical war experience. Player Observation *Enemy Hero HP can now be seen during Battles as a Bar above his head. *More "slices" added to the Wheel of Mojo, now 15 slices. *Minor layout and display changes. *Hero HP bar now has numbers. *New Building: Portal added, Cost: 500,000 Gold and 100,000 Crystal. It's available at level 24. It allows you to enter the Snow World, creating a new Hero and a new Empire that is linked to your existing Empire. Your friends can access the new Empire to "help" you by clicking on the Portal in your old land. **You can transport resources from your castle to the fort, but for an 80% transfer fee. For example, if you want to send your fort 100 gold you need to transfer 500 gold from your castle. *The Avatar face of the girl with blue hair changed. Now she have a lovebite at her cheek. *Time clock in battle added. You have now 5 minutes till the battle is over. *New daily quests added: Firefighter, Goalkeeper, Regional King and Resource Guardian. 2012/02/24 Market Patch Notes Player Observation *Player Castle Level raised from 30 to 35. *New Red Shingled House available at level 32 and level 35. 2012/01/20 Market Patch Notes *Better tutorial *Add daily tips *Tune UI *Bugs fix Player Observation *Tune UI = Added button to "Hide detailed address" which just hides the location listed. *Added a "Daily Upkeep" for troops. This is viewed in the "Check" option of the castle. *Checking the Lottery/Casino building now allows you to see who has helped you with your "Friends Chest". *Checking all buildings now shows their description or current activity. *Increase friend list cap to 50 (+1 if you count Old Camel) Category:patches Category:New Version Category:Updates